My Obsession
by Tsarchov
Summary: Yuuki. My sweet Yuuki. She's everything to me – my cute sister… But you Zero… you are my obsession…
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**Authors Note**: it's not beta-ed, so keep that in mind as there will be mistakes – spelling and so. There's not much to say, hope you will like it…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 1 – Kaname - **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This day – better to say night in my case – started like any other, but who would have thought, that just in few hours it would change something in me…

I can already hear the voices of the Day Class girls that have gathered behind the gate to take a glimpse at us. I don't understand them – as all high level vampires are by nature beautiful, and because I grow up surrounded by them, I don't see it as anything special. But for these human, if seeing us can make them happy, than I don't mind going thru all this. There are those among us – like Hanabusa Aido who enjoy it, or those like Akatsuki Kain, his cousin, who seem like they doesn't care. I am at least glad that that way I get to see her everyday.

The gates are opening, and the happy and cheerful voices of the girls became even louder as we finally get out. This is the sight that always greets me as I, as the pureblood and the leader, step out first to take the Night Class to school building.

"Good evening, Yuuki," I greet the girl I have saved that one winter day before a fallen vampire.

"Good evening to you too, Kaname-senpai," she bows to me and than she's back to trying to hold of the girls that are trying to get close to us – she's not successful by it, but it's cute how she tries.

"Thank you for your hard work, Yuuki," looking to the other side, where's a perfect line that no girl dares to cross because of the other school prefect, I bow my head slightly in acknowledgement of his presence. Zero Kiryu –hunter, ex-human, level D vampire. Something about his unique looks makes my eyes always search for him – and it's always easy to find him, as he stands out even in a crowd of people thanks to his silver hair and those piercing lavender eyes with which he closely observes our every move, waiting for just the slightest slip to take our heads.

"Kaname?" Ichijou, my childhood friend, calls up to me and as I look at him I see that I haven't even noticed that I have unconsciously slowed down, the others are already ahead of us.

"It's nothing," I resume my previous peace to catch up to others. I won't exactly give my hand for it, but I think that there's something different about Kiryu these days. He seems so… What is Aido doing? As we walk, he looks occasionally back, and if he didn't seem that nervous and tries so much to hide it, I would think nothing about it.

"Aido, stay a little," I ask him before he has the chance to enter the school building with the others. The ones that are still out stop too to look at Aido, but thinking that he again did something that he shouldn't have, they left him to his fate – no one would dare to question my actions.

"Did I do something, Kaname-sama?" asked me Aido as soon as the others were gone – except Ichijou, whom I told to stay behind too.

"I was just curious what caught your eye back as we walked here. You know, when you were trying so hard to hide the fact that you looked back so often. And judging by your expression, it's something that has you… worried," I don't even know why I'm asking him that – what he does is none of my business as long as he doesn't break the rules of the school. But for some reason I'm curious.

"Ummm… it's nothing you should be concerned about, Kaname-sama."

"Really?" I look harder at him, because he seems like he's trying to hide something.

"I was… I was looking at Kiryu," this, I didn't expect.

"You have a thing for him?" Ichijou said aloud what I was thinking.

"No, no, you have it wrong," he holds up his hands in defend. "It's because…" he looks like he's thinking if he should say it – it would be better if he told the truth. "Okay. Kaname-sama, do you remember the one time that you have send me to the town – about a month ago – to deliver that package?" I nod to him, as even if I don't know what it has to do with this, I'm curious to find out now that he decided to talk.

"I met Kiryu in town. It was kind of strange, because he should have been at the school grounds at that time, doing his guardian duties. I was curious, so I followed him to this strange club…"

"How was it strange?" I ask.

"As I was closer, it somehow drawn me inside – I run away just because this guy came out. After that, I noticed that Kiryu slipped out of the school grounds few times again. And today, I was just looking if he would go too…"

"And did he?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama," his eyes on the floor as he mumbled those words. This can be interesting. I don't judge Aido that he was curious to find out more, as I too am now after hearing it. It's unusual to think about Kiryu as a person who goes to clubs – and I think it's worth checking out.

"Where's this club?" Aidos eyes shoot up to me as if I have said something unthinkable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They say that curiosity killed the cat. I hope it's not my case – it's exactly as Aido said. There's this strange feeling in my guts that tells me that I want to enter – so this must be the place. It looks plain, with nothing decorating the door – one who doesn't know about it would not even notice it by just walking past it.

Here goes nothing. I open the door, revealing the stairs that are leading down. At the end of them is another door that opens from itself as I near it – revealing an elderly gentleman bowing slightly to me.

"Welcome. The owner is waiting for you. This way please," I follow without a word, as I don't sense any kind of danger. There are two corridors and we take the left one. The dim lights on the wall give you the feeling of calm atmosphere. There are no doors other than the one we're heading to on this side of the corridor.

"The owner is inside," holding the door open for me, he bows as I pass him and than he leaves. The room looks ordinary enough to me – like another study, except that there aren't any windows as it looks like we're underground. The dim light that's the same as in the hall, gives the room a calm atmosphere.

"Good evening, my lord," the man sitting beside the table stands up, bowing to me respectfully – from the aura he lets me know that he's also an vampire, and by the tone of his voice and the movements of his body I can tell that he also knows that I'm a pureblood. He looks to be thirty if I were to speak of human aging – strong and young, in his best years and form. His features aren't anything special, but he has a good upbringing – he can deal with any kind of people.

"Please, sit down," he shows to the comfortable sofa, and I do exactly so as I'm even more interested to find out what does Kiryu-kun want in a place that is owned by an vampire.

"I hope you will find here what you're looking for."

"I beg your pardon," he stops in his attempt to reach the shell filed with books as I speak up, "but I don't exactly know what's going on here. How did you know that I was coming? And what kind of place is this exactly?"

"Oh, don't worry. The charm I put up above the shop is pulling in just those who truly long for it…"

"What kind of shop is this? What do you sell?" I don't think that there's anything that I want to buy. But the way he speaks about the charm – so it's because of it that I felt like pulled in.

"What do I sell?" his back is to me as he looks thru the books on the shelves, pulling one thin out. "Pleasure, my lord. I sell pleasure," so it's like a brothel? I didn't thought that Kiryu of all people would be… He looks like even the slightest thought of something related to sex is of no interest to him. This is an interesting little piece of information.

"You don't look like one who enjoys to be taken – rather the opposite. You don't have any sadistic preferences, right?" his face lightens again as I ensure him that I don't have such taste, "good. Than please, choose from these ten," I take the thin book he's giving me.

On the first picture – as I open it – is a young boy smiling back at me in a really erotic pose on a bed full of pillows. The green yukata that's the same colour as his eyes exposes more than it hides. He's a beautiful, that much I must give him. I was curious in seeing if it's true, but this picture is all the assurance I need. I won't let myself be tempted into this – even if I want to – as I don't want to risk to be exposed.

"We have measures to ensure your anonymity," the owner says as he reads the doubt from my face. I look up at him, awaiting him to explain further. "Beside me and my fateful servant whom you have met by the entrance, no one will know your identity. The boys are blindfolded, with spell on the blindfold that hinders them in removing it, so they won't see your face. And even if they are vampires, they won't smell you because of the special incense I'm burning in every room that is blending with your smell, neutralizing it. And your aura – you can surpass it alone. See? I have thought of everything."

"Who are these boys?" turning the page, I look at the second boy – also a beauty.

"They aren't slaves, if that's what you want to know. They are here of their own accord. Let's say that this is a measure for them to run away from reality that is weighing them," to run away from reality – from the troubles and responsibilities. That doesn't sound bad. I think that if someone were to catch my eye, I can use this opportunity. No wonder Kiryu also comes here.

As I turn the page again, I can't hold back the surprise from showing on my face. My heart skips a beat just by looking at the picture of the silver-haired, lavender-eyed teen in matching lavender yukata a tone darker than his eyes.

Zero Kiryu. Never have I seen such an erotic expression on his face – such a sweet inviting smile. If he would just smile more like this. But does this mean that… I smile – this could be even better than I first thought.

"Did someone catch your eye?" the owner leans over the opened book on my lap to see the picture of Kiryu lying on a bed of pillows and looking just so irresistible.

"Is he free?" I ask, calming down to not show the excitement.

"Yes, certainly. So, now I just need you to sign the contract, and he's all yours for the night," closing the book, I follow the owner to his table.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The room I was taken to after signing the contract is small, with just a king-sized bed in the middle and a bedside table by it. The light is red, bending with the colours of the room, making it comfortable. When the door closes, I can smell the incense that is burning on the wall more intensely, as it isn't mixing with the fresh air from the hall anymore.

"Good evening, my lord," greets me Kiryu's voice, but it's so unusual to hear such words coming from him that if I didn't see him, I wouldn't thought the voice to be real.

I was thinking what kind of attitude would he have, but the sweet voice got me by surprise. I hope to find out more new things about this delicious looking boy right before my eyes. He was lying on the bed when I came in, but sat up immediately as the door closed. He has the same lavender yukata as on the picture, and it has slipped down his one shoulder, revealing more of his smooth chest and one small pink nipple. There's really a blindfold around his eyes, with symbols drawn on it, as the owner said. If it weren't for the tattoo on his neck, I would not believed that this delicious being offering himself up to me is really Kiryu – the cold vampire hating hunter. This will be so worth skipping class today.

"Not liking what you see?" he asks in a hurt voice, as I don't move from the spot by the door. Oh, Zero. It's not that I don't like it; I'm just frozen from the nice surprise. But enough of the staring. There's also one more thing I need to watch for – I can't let my voice out, as he would easily recognize me by it. As I walk to the bed, my body feels like it's on fire that burns too strong when I'm already standing by him. Lightly touching his cheek – to ensure myself that it's really not an illusion – I'm surprised when he turns his head, kissing the palm of my hand lightly.

Catching his hands as they're reaching up to me, trying to touch me – I need to restrain them, as he can identify the school uniform by mere touch. And I don't want that. Taking off the red tie of the white uniform, I use it to tie his hands together.

"Oh, my lord. I don't like to be bind up," he protests just by using words, as he doesn't uses any strength to protest when I push him into lying position, tying the tie to the bed and so locking his hands above his head. "Now I won't be able to touch you and to pleasure you," god, he's just too cute… running my hand thru my hair as to calm myself down, otherwise I would jump at him right now – and I want to play some more…

I take off the top of the uniform, including the black bottom-up shirt, letting it slide to the floor – it's either too hot in here or he's doing this to me. I sit down on the silky bed by him – and what now? To say that I have any kind of experience with a guy would be a lie. He's a vampire, so his biting area is the most sensible one. Touching lightly the right side of his neck, which is free of the tattoo, I earn a quiet moan – I can tell that he didn't await that – to be touched in such a way. Only another vampire knows how to touch that area to give pleasure to another vampire.

My hand slides under the yukata, the other fellows it, sliding down his chest and opening the front of the yukata to reveal his whole chest for my eyes. I can't fight the smile when he moans again as my fingers brush his nipples – really, who would have thought that he can let out such a sweet voice.

Oh, I want to taste them, feel them – and I do exactly so. First licking it before my mouth closes around it, sucking on it and biting – lightly, not to draw any blood. I need to try hard to control my fangs that want to grow out, and dig itself into the white flash before my eyes. I never thought that male nipples could be this sensitive – but his moans show me otherwise. Giving my attention now to the left one, I let my hand slide down his flat stomach under the fabric, till I find his member – hard and already dripping.

"Ah, more. Touch me more," I swallow, looking up at him. God, Zero. What are you doing to me? I feel my own member pressing the front of my pants. Oh, this is bad. Is there some kind of lube I can use?

"Ummm… there's a bottle of lube in the night stand," his cheeks getting a cute pink color as he shyly tells me that – obviously knowing why I have stopped touching him. Reaching to the drawer, I pull the blue bottle out, placing it on the bed beside him as I return my attention to him.

Removing the dark fabric that is keeping the yukata closed, I pull the sides open, fully revealing his body. What a sight. I knew that he has a good build under that black uniform, but this is… he takes my breath away. Everything on him is making me even harder.

Taking the blue bottle into my hand, I sit down between his parted legs, pouring the liquor onto my fingers. Leaning over him, I kiss his belly as I slide one finger into his entrance, earning a gasp from those cherry lips I still haven't tasted. Moving my finger in him as I return to sucking on his nipple, I take my time preparing him. Adding another finger, his moans are like melody in my ears. When I add the third finger right after the second one, he pulls on his bounded hands and I look up in feat that he perhaps freed himself – returning back to his body when I see the tie where it should be.

"No more… I want yours... please," now, who could say no to that pleading voice?

Pulling out my finger, I finally unzip my pants and let my member out – using the lube to cover him in it – I position myself before his entrance. I know that there's no way back for me, and I don't want to – I like this side of Zero that he lets me see right now. And I intend to fully enjoy myself till the end.

Pushing the tip in is hardest, and I want to tell him to relax, but looks like I don't need to. When the tip is in, I slowly let the rest slide in till the hilt. I let him relax, get him used to my size and even if he can't see it, I smile at him, stroking him on his cheek.

"You can move now," he leans into the touch, kissing my hand again like before. Pulling out nearly all the way, I wait a little before pushing in again – oh God. This is… I bite lightly on my lip not to moan out. This is better than I had awaited. Never in my life have I felt this good. To think that our bodies are so comparable. And he looks… so tempting – panting under me as my every thrust hits his prostate.

"More… faster," he pleases, and I do exactly that. Giving attention also to his member, I adapt the movement of my hand to the speed of my thrusts, and I feel that I'm close.

"I'm… I'm… com… ming…" I let go of his member and he comes with a cry filled with pleasure on his stomach. I thrust one more time into the tightness of his muscles, burying myself deep in him and his legs wrapped around my waist tighten their hold like he doesn't want to let me go as I unload all that I have deep in him. Ah, Zero – I want to cry out his name. I don't want to pull out of him – to stay this way forever – in this warmth.

I wait till I'm soft to pull out. Picking up my clothes from the floor, I slowly put them back on, my eyes doesn't leaving his form. Those lips – he licks my finger as it brushes lightly his lower lip, licking it hungrily, and I need to pull away as not to get hard again. My tie – I need to retrieve it, as he would know by it that someone from the Academy was here. Untying his hands, he sits up, looking at me like he can see me thru the fabric blocking his vision.

"Leaving already?" I don't say anything, even if I want to so much, walking out of the room.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I'm greeted by the owner walking up to me – it's just a big coincidence, or he was watching from somewhere. I hope the first one's the truth.

"How often is he here?" I ask, my calm mask's back on as I look at him.

"He comes when he wants, so I can't say. Why? Have you fallen for him?" yes, something like that.

"I want you to notify me when he will come. No one else is to touch him. Do we have a deal?"

"Looks like we would see each other often, Kuran-sama," he smiles knowingly, and I'm in such a good mood that I don't even mind the fact that he knows my identity.

"Looks like it," I let him show me the way out – I can't wait to come here again. Who would have thought that I would find a treasure in such a place – and in such an unusual form?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-Thanks for reading. Liked it? There are two more chapters coming. And for the second chapter, I'm switching to Zeros POV…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**Authors Note**: hi there – as always, don't judge me by my mistakes as we already know that I make them. I'm really fast with the update, because I had already half of it done when I undated the first chapter, but as I don't have even one word form the next chapter written yet, it will take me more time to post it. Here you go – it's in Zero's POV as I have said, and I hope that I have managed to describe it good as I think that I like to use Kaname's POV better. But enough of the babbling…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 2 – Zero - **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I visited the shop for the first time, it was like I was drawn to it by an unknown force. I don't even know anymore how the shop owner convinced me to try it out, but the first time that I was taken by an unknown man was… much better than I would think it would be. Because of the blindfold, all my other senses were sharper – and my body became much more sensitive to every touch.

After two days I was back – hungrily craving for more contact. I came back there every time I could skip prefect duties, or when something pissed me of. Being there, I could be… I am like a different person. When the blindfold is gone, I alone can't believe how bold I can be. Two weeks ago, he came – and all changed. Every touch of his fingers, of his mouth is driving me crazy. And when he takes me, my mind goes blank.

I returned to the shop every night the whole week that followed, thinking – wanting – for him to come. And he was there. He never speaks, and always binds my hands – hindering me in touching him. By that I know that it's him.

He did something unusual last Friday – something he never did before. He kissed me. First, it was just a light touch of our lips, but than he deepened it – his tongue exploring my mouth and I came from that deep kiss. I felt so embarrassed and I wished that I could just disappear in that moment.

He left in the morning after an incredible night – after the first time when he left right after the first round, he always stayed thru the whole night. That kiss – I felt something in me melt, and I got scared. That was a week ago, and I never returned to the shop after that night. Yes, I got scared of these unknown feelings – and even more as I feel them to someone unknown. I panicked. But now, after a week, I hunger for his touch.

"Zero," Yuuki pulls hard on my hand, bringing me back to reality.

"What?" I look at her, and I can see that she's angry.

"You're sleeping with your eyes open!" oh right. We were in some kind of discussion, but I don't even know what it was about. And we're also on our way to the exchange – I can already hear those annoying girls before I see them. Why do they need to be so loud every single day? Can't they be just more like… Yuuki?

"Sorry Yuuki. Let us get this over with," I mess her hair like a small kids as I walk past her.

"Hey! Don't do that…"

It's always cute to see Yuuki when she's trying so hard to hold the girls back – I on the other hand doesn't seem to be doing much, just me being here is enough to hold them in line. The gate is opening, revealing the Night Class vampires of Cross Academy.

The first one to step out is the pureblood, always maintaining his cool exterior – smiling just when he greets Yuuki. But for the last week or so, there's something strange in his eyes whenever he looks at me.

"Hey you! Back in line," I shout at the girl that tries to sneak up to the vampires from behind Yuukis back, as she too is too occupied admiring the pureblood. When the girl's back in line, I look hard at Yuuki.

"Thank you, Kiryu-kun," Kuran says it like I have saved him from some kind of big danger. Those stupid girls – they are even happily throwing themselves into the hands of those bloodsuckers.

"Zero, you better don't disappear somewhere today and skip your duties," she tells me as soon as the Night Class is out of our sight, and the Day Class girls started to return to the Sun Dorms.

"Yeah, yeah," there's no reason for me to skip my duties anymore.

"Promise me Zero. Hey!" I'm already out of there, leaving her behind – sorry Yuuki, I'm not in the best mood right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's one hour after the exchange, and so long nothing strange happened. No Day Class girls sneaking around to get a glimpse of the Night Class. No vampires sneaking out of the lessons for an early midnight snack. With one word – boring. And with nothing to do, my mind travels back one week, to those nights filled with pleasure. I swear I can feel his hands at my skin, and it's driving me crazy.

I'm sorry Yuuki, but I can't take it any longer. Getting up from the grass, I leave it to my legs to take me to the shop. So, half an hour later, here I am, looking up at the plain door. I'm having second thoughts about this, but I won't turn back and run away. I open the door.

"Hello, my silver-haired friend. I thought that you won't be coming anymore," greets me the owner's servant by the second door.

"Yeah. I thought that I won't be back too," I answer truthfully.

"Come this way, I will take you to the room. Owner will see you there." What am I thinking about? That now that I'm here, he will show up miraculously? Yeah, right. After I showered, the owner came and brought me a red yukata to wear.

"Why this one?" I just want to start a conversation, feeling kind of out of place.

"No reason," he answers casually.

"So," God. Why am I so nervous to ask him?

"So?"

"Do you think that he will come?" he smiles at me knowingly.

"Do you want him to come?" I can't just say yes.

"N…never mind," I walk to the bed, sitting down and wait for him to put on my eyes the blindfold.

"Why didn't you come earlier if you so much want to be hold by him?"

"What?" I look back at him, but I didn't get to see his expression as he covers my eyes with the dark blindfold, the spell activating as he ties it.

"Maybe I will make your wish come true," he whispers into my ear, and pushes me to lie on the bed.

"What?" the door is closing, and I'm the only one in the room. Lying back on the pillows… what did he meant by those words?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I so much hate waiting. And even more now when I don't know if the one showing up will be the one I want to or someone else. It's so quiet in here that I can hear my heart beating like if it were some artist playing the drum. The minutes are passing by – or so it seems to me – as in this darkness nothing is certain.

I look at the direction of the door as it is opened and than closed again when someone enters. Whoa – my heart beats like crazy. Is it him? Is it not him? I can't believe what have I become.

"Good evening, my lord," I greet the stranger as I sit up – I nearly forgot my manners. As there's no reply just steps are indicating that that someone is approaching the bed, my lips form a smile like from itself – it's really him. Otherwise the stranger would have spoken up already.

I have discovered that blinded like this, I'm like another person – or better to say, my actions and words are. It's easier for me to go with the flow. What next now? I'm waiting for him, sitting on the bed with a smile on my lips, till he reaches the bed – and I know what will happen next – he will tie my hands as if he were afraid of my touch. As if I could rip away his calm mask by it. But strangely enough, I don't mind it one bit.

And he does exactly that – taking my hands and binding them together. But I'm surprised about his next move, as he doesn't push me to lie on the bed so that he could bind my hands to the bed above my head. No. His both hands are on my cheeks, tilting my head up and I feel the touch of his lips on mine. It's just a light kiss, light touch, but it's enough to send shivers down my body. I automatically part my lips, begging him for more that just a light touch and he smiles into the kiss… God – I so much want to tear away this blindfold and take a look at him. But he's just teasing me – nibbling on my lower lip, not coming closer to me to deepen it.

Enough. I can't take it anymore. Lifting my bind hands before me, I grab at the fabric that must be his shirt – pulling him down towards me. Finally he realizes that I don't have the patience for his teasing games anymore, and he deepens the kiss. His tongue in my mouth, fighting with mine for dominance.

My hands tighten their hold around the fabric as he lightly bites into my tongue… my hands – oh yes. He didn't tie them to the bed, so I can move them around a little. I shouldn't let go of this opportunity. As we're still kissing, my hands work fast in unbuttoning his shirt – literally tearing it open. I won't open it fully, as I don't think that he will give me much freedom – so this is enough. Ha ha ha – I'm so nervous as I place my hands on his chest that is no longer under the fabric – his skin is so smooth and hot under my touch. I moan into the kiss from the friction the touch brings me.

"Ah, come on," I let out in protest as he breaks the kiss and his hands tear mine away from his skin as they started to travel up his chest to his neck. "I just want to touch you a little more. It's not fair that it's always you who does all the exploring," he kisses my hands with those lips that were glued to mine just few seconds ago before he gently pushes me down to the bed, letting me lie down on my stomach.

This is an embarrassing position – is the only thought on my mind as he pulls up my ass, putting me in so called "dog" position. It really is embarrassing, as we never did it this way because he always had me bind to the bed. And even if the yukata is covering me, I feel naked as I feel his eyes on my behind. As he leans over me I feel his arousal poking me on my ass even thru the two layers of clothes. I know from our past encounters even without seeing it that he's big, and I burry my face in the pillow as I moan out – I don't want him to know what just the mere touch and one thought are doing to my body.

As he draws aside my silver hair to reveal my neck, and as he kisses the right side of it and than licks it, I moan out again into the pillow – my neck became so sensitive thanks to him playing with it every time we were together.

"Ah, lower… touch me also there…" I can be so lewd when I'm with him, "please," I let out when he let the yukata slide down from my shoulder, kissing my hot skin. I don't need to say more as he got what I meant by it – his left hand traveling thru my chest and under the silk fabric, his fingers than closing around my member that is itching for attention.

"What?" no, no, no… I want to scream out in protest as after just a few light touches his hand is gone, and all he managed to do was arouse me even more. Even his body lightly leaning over me is suddenly gone. What now? I know that he likes to play, but this can't be it… he needs to… I need more of his touches.

As I try to turn around and sit up, I'm pushed back face-down onto the bed by him, both of his hands on my thighs and as they travel up, they also bring up with them the fabric that was covering me till now, making me now really naked as I have felt when he first put me in this position. My cheeks are burning from the real embarrassment this sudden nakedness and this position is making me feel.

My eyes are widening under the blindfold as he grabs my ass, pulling at both halves and revealing my hole. I let out a surprised gasp as something wet touches my entrance – and god, it's not his finger. What got to him? He never did this. Why is he licking me in that place?

"No, stop. That's… that's dirty," even if it feels good. And he stops licking, even lets go of my ass. I let out a revealed sight – why would he enjoy licking another man's hole? Another surprised gasp follows when his tongue comes in contact with the skin of my revealed back.

Finally I get to feel his wet finger in me – my insides have been twitching for it for some time now. As he kisses and licks everywhere he can reach, his fingers are moving so skillfully inside of me. As he moves his mouth to suck on my earlobe – another of my sensitive spots – the second wet finger joins the first one. Just a few skilful movements of his fingers and I'm already loosing my mind from all that pleasure.

"I don't want your fingers anymore… Give me… Give me yours… …please," here goes my pride. But to hell with it. I don't mind that I sound like a bitch in heat… I just want him. I want to feel him in me finally. Moaning out in relief when he pulls out his two fingers and also in knowledge of what's coming, I feel him after a while at my entrance, that's twitching already in anticipation. But what is he doing? Why isn't he entering me?

"God! Don't tease me anymore…" as I scream out those words, I'm abruptly turned around, and I scream out loud when he enters me as it took me by surprise. My voice is muffled by soft lips pressed onto mine as he buries himself deep inside me, hitting that one spot that brings me to ecstasy. And… god… I even came from the wave of pleasure – and despite that, I'm hard again.

"You're so cute like this Zero," he whispers into my ear when our lips part, and I'm so high on the wave of ecstasy that I don't even find it strange that he knows my name. Because that voice… that voice belongs to someone who knows my name… oh no.

The blindfold is coming of – no, he's the one removing it. Of course a spell like that is nothing for the almighty pureblood who… I blink twice as the darkness is suddenly replaced by light – even if it's dimmed – and as my vision's back, I'm met with two brown eyes looking back at me – being so close to me.

Those two eyes – that overly familiar face that I get to see every evening when the sun comes down and the gates of the Moon Dorms are opening. This blissfully sweet dream suddenly changed into a nightmare.

"Kuran?" I'm not even aware that I have said his name out aloud.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**Authors Note**: this week was so busy, but somehow I managed to find the time to write. Originally, I planed to have only three chapters for this story, but it looks like that after this one, there will be one more chapter and an epilogue – if I manage to come up with one…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 3 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Thru the whole past week I was trying so much to remain calm when facing him by the exchange and even when I have spotted him occasionally on the school grounds. It took me much more than I thought to control myself and not walk up to him – to embrace him, kiss him, and feel his skin on mine. Loose myself in his scent.

What was he doing? Why wasn't he returning to the shop? He looked and acted normally, but I could occasionally feel confusion from him. Did that kiss left him in that state? Did he not like it? I don't think that that's the case, as he was responding so hungrily. It was the first time we kissed, but he can't blame me for it. I don't think he ever saw himself – how does he look on the peak of ecstasy. And those lips – they were begging me to kiss them and I no longer could hold myself back.

I nearly lost it – I needed to touch him, to bury myself in him – and than the owner finally called me that Zero's there. I immediately excused myself from the lesson, and thanks to my pureblood status no one – not even the teacher – dared to question me for reasons.

Not wasting any time, I made it down to the town and to the shop as fast as I could. Then, getting over with the formalities with the owner – it was visible on his face that he was enjoying himself by delaying me – I made my way to that room where he's in. I take few deep breaths of air to calm down my heart, which is beating so fast right now, before I open the door.

What I see in that room is what I longed for for the whole week. Of course it's not like I didn't saw him – but to see and to actually touch him in that way is entirely different. He's breathtaking – in that red yukata I suggested to the owner the last time. It's a good contrast to his pale skin, that silver hair, and it would let his lavender eyes stand out. He looks like he's bathing in blood – and I want nothing more than just to bite him over and over to paint his white skin in his blood and than lick it all clean.

I bind his hands together, taking those lips hungrily with mine – feeling his hands on my skin is a new sensation, and it drives me even more crazy. Today, I would… I want it to be different.

Exploring his body with my hands and tongue is easier with him half kneeling, half lying on his stomach and those moans he tries to muffle with the pillow are more arousing than anything other. And I let him know what exactly he's doing to my body by pressing the arousal in my pants against his small temping ass.

He was so mean to me this last week, so I want to catch up to the lost time by exploring his body more – satisfy my lust, but not giving into his begging when he wants me to touch his member. Teasing his entrance with my rock-hard cock after I'm satisfied with the work my fingers have done to it – I so much want to bury myself in that tight, hot part of him… but not like this.

I want to see his face when I enter him – as I grow used to look at it every time. What more – I want to see those beautiful but cold lavender eyes filled with lust because of me. Turning him around to lie on his back, I enter him – burying myself as deep as I can into him, and as he screams out from the pleasure, I want it to be my name that he screams out in pleasure I give him. Yes, that's it.

"You're so cute, Zero," taking of the blindfold with the spell is not such a hard task for me. I know that it won't be the pleasure and lust mirroring in those eyes that will be looking up at me – but I want to see them. I want him to know who is holding him right now – who's inside of him.

"Kuran?" just for a split of a second, but it was there – the pleasure and lust that I wanted to see in his eyes. But it was too soon replaced by a surprise that grew into shock as his eyes widened. "God, no. Why Kuran? Why…" why what Zero? Why it's me who's holding you, or why did I remove the blindfold?

"Because I wanted you to know that it's me who's making you this way," I pull out and thrust back into him – even if his mind's in shock and denial, I'm glad that his body is responding normally to mine. Him not going limb is the first sign, and the moan he let out as I thrusted into him is another sign.

"Don't, Zero," I pull away his hands with which he covered his mouth in attend to muffle that moan. "Let me hear your voice," as it's the proof of what you're feeling – what you're so hard trying to deny with your look.

Why? Why isn't he saying anything? I don't like this side of him that I haven't seen before – as he averts his eyes and turns his head away so that he doesn't have to look at me, the expression he has… it's like he resigned to this situation. It's like he's telling me to just finish it as fast as possible. No. I don't like this unknown side of him where he looks like the victim. I love that passionate and daring side of him which I didn't even knew he had in him.

"Don't be so cold, Zero," leaning closer, I whisper into his ear before I lick it, nibbling at the earlobe – licking it, playing with the small silver earrings decorating it. As I thrust in him again, I hear the muffled moan – he's trying hard not to let his voice out. "Don't fight it. I know that you want it as much as I do."

By another two slow and tender thrusts his eyes are softening as I turn his face slowly back so that I can see those lavender orbs clearly. Not breaking the slow pace of my thrusts, I run my finger along his lower lip before shortening the distance between out lips.

"I'm going to kiss you, Zero. So don't bite me," just a light touch of out lips before I pull away again a little, "we don't want to accidentally create an blood bond, right?" I want to be sweet and carrying towards him, as it seems like this is our first real time. Another short light touch of our lips before I take his lower lip – sucking at it. I know that he wants more now, as he opened his mouth by that light touch earlier, and I just too gladly give him more.

"My hands," he tells into the kiss. "Untie them," I do as he tells me, as I know by the movement of his hips that are moving impatiently to meet my every thrust, that he won't do anything to ruin this moment.

As soon as his hands are free, they are in my hair, pulling me into a deep kiss when he pushes his tongue into mine mouth. This forceful and hungry kiss is his attend to be in control over a little part of our act. I don't mind it, as I do the same – exploring him mouth with my own tongue.

Now that he knows who's holding him, he's fighting against his hunter nature that is definitely shouting for him to take control – to not submit to me, his sworn enemy. I thrust into him a bit harder that I have till now, earning a moan in the kiss – his body is so honest. So why don't we enjoy it both?

Few hours and four more rounds later, I'm putting my clothes back on my still hot body. This night was much more fantastic than I thought it would be after I revealed myself by taking of his blindfold. Putting the black shirt of the Night Class uniform on, I turn around as I'm buttoning it up to look at him.

He's lying on one side, his back to me. The bed's a mess – the pillows are scattered around the room just a few of them remaining on the bed. He's clutching one to himself, embracing it like a safety pillar. His pale skin is full of small love bites that I gave him, and that will disappear completely in a while, leaving no evidence of there few hours. There's also another evidence still present – my white seeds. I came into him five times tonight, and it's overflowing, coming out of him. I lick my lips – that's so hot.

"If you're done here, than leave," his voice breaks the perfect moment in which I'm admiring him. I spot the red yukata on the floor by my left foot – picking it up, I use one knee for support as I lean closer to his unmoving body, covering him with the red silk that suits him so well.

"I won't apologize," I kiss his left shoulder before I pull the fabric over it. "Because I'm not sorry, and I don't regret anything that happened. I tell you something, Zero," standing up before the bed, I look down to find my shoes. "Maybe you think that it ends now," and I'm sure that's the case from his point of view – his attitude right now is telling me it. He may think that it all ends by submitting to me freely tonight, but… "I've no intention of letting you go." Sliding the shoes on, I pick up the rest of my uniform, walking to the door.

"So you better be prepared," I close the door after I leave the room, fully knowing that I won't get any reply from him right now. Now I just need to find the owner, as I have no more intention of coming here anymore – not after today, when he will definitely try to have as less as possible contact with me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

He's finally gone. I thought that he would never stop. What was he thinking? Why did he have to destroy it all? And than his words – "I've no intention of letting you go" – I haven't resisted him or thrown a tantrum just because I thought that when he revealed his identity to me he must be already tired of this. That this was the last time he would ever hold me – not that I want to be hold by him… or at least I'm trying to convince myself about it.

I need to leave too – there's no good in sulking about it. What happened happened. I don't think that I can ever look him in the eye anymore and not see the images of tonight… and there's also no way that I can avoid him. No big deal – so we fucked a few times. It's not like the world will end because of it. I just hope that I won't be the theme of discussions between the vampires now – Zero Kiryu, the vampire hater, moaning under a pureblood. And not just any pureblood, but Kaname Kuran – his own love rival… I need a shower – a cold one.

Getting up from the bed, I let the yukata slide down from my naked form. As I walk to the door to the bathroom that blend so well with the decorative tapestry on the wall, I try to ignore the fact that his… his… is flowing out of me, down my tights. The bathroom is small, just as big as it needs to be for all the necessary things to go in it – a wash-basin with a mirror above it, a toilet, a shower and the two glass shelf – one holding the fresh towels, the other one my uniform.

Stepping inside the shower, I let the cold water cool a little my hot body – I'm always in this state after… …he leaves – immediately craving for more. Even now, when I know that it's Kuran who had held me, I can't shake off this feeling. Taking the face-cloth and turning the water hot, I scratch at every part of my body to get him off of me. I reach inside of me to get him white stuff out of me – the obvious proof of his lust after my body – I feel myself getting hard just thinking about him being buried in me few minutes ago.

I don't usually do this, but otherwise it won't go away. Touching my hard member lightly, a wave of pleasure runs thru my body just from that one touch – so sensitive had my body became. As I close my eyes, I can feel him on my skin – his chest on my back, and it feels like it's his hand that is pleasuring me, not mine. I can even hear his voice calling out my name so temptingly when I come.

Oh God – what am I doing? This can't be real. Come on Zero, snap out of it. I can't just tell myself that there's a deeper meaning behind as there is none… tight?

Stepping out of the shower, I grab the nearest towel to dry myself of – my back to the mirror the whole time, as I don't want to see my flushed face. I put every part of the uniform back except for the red tie – I don't want to feel like I'm being strangled right now. I inhale deeply to calm myself down before I open the door – the owner already in the room waiting for me.

"What did you do?" what did I do? I don't think I understand what he wants to ask me.

"Nothing."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing happened. But I won't be coming back anymore," not waiting for his reply, I pass him as I walk to the door.

"I was prepared for something like this," I don't turn around to see his expression, but judging by his voice, he's not angry. It's not like I'm bound by some contract to this place, so if I want to leave, he can't hinder me.

I inhale the fresh air into my lungs – it's still early, and the sun hasn't risen yet. I like it this way, as there isn't anything that will see me returning to the school.

"Hello, my sweetheart," a familiar voice whispers into my ear. It is familiar, and jet… not.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

It's nearly noon, the sun is high up, but I haven't slept yet. I can't – because even if I don't want to, I see his body lying under me every time I close my eyes. I finish the third glass of wine mixed with blood tablets before I decide to take a stroll outside.

At this time of the day, all students in the Moon Dorm are asleep, so it's easy to walk out – I don't even have to sneak out. The trees are giving me a protection against the sunrays, and the gentle wind is making this hot air bearable. I want to sit down, but the sudden presence that entered my territory made me think it over.

"Yuuki," I smile to myself as I recognize her sweet presence – I wait for her to reach me.

"Kaname… senpai?" the surprise is obvious on her face when she saw me – but of course as it's not usual to encounter a vampire walking thru the forest when the sun is so high.

"Hello, Yuuki. Shouldn't you be in class?" I ask her with a smile on my face. "Did something happen?"

"Um… it's nothing serious, Kaname-senpai," even if she says it I know that it's not true from the expression on her face, from her body language and from her voice.

"It's Zero," of course she's reluctant to talk about the hunter with me, as she doesn't know about what happened between us – thinking that there's nothing. I hope nothing happened to him. There's a sharp pain in my heart just by thinking about that possibility.

"It's nothing serious. Its just… he disappeared somewhere last night, and haven't showed up yet," is he still in the shop?

"Don't worry Yuuki. You know him better than anyone. Maybe he just needs to be alone for a while. So don't worry so much and go to your classes," she doesn't say anything, just nods as she walks away. But I see her shoulders relaxing – my words have calmed her down. But there's a worry building up in me. I need to make sure that he's all right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**Authors Note**: my head is blank, and I don't know what to say, so just read the chapter. Oh yes – I can't forget to thank you all for reading and liking my story… and for the reviews – I love you all…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 4 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

As I open my eyes, an unfamiliar ceiling is what I see first. It's not just the ceiling – the whole room is unfamiliar. I'm not back in the shop, as the rooms there are simple, not… like this one. I want to sit up, to leave this place, but my hands are bound to the king-sized bed I'm lying on. I try to pull on the bounding, but it's no use.

"I see that you're awake," I lift up my head so that I can see the one who entered the room – his aura tells me that he's a vampire, and judging by his clothes, he's a noble. But what does he want from me? This is only the second time I see him – and the first time was also today…

-FEW HOURS EARLIER-

"Hello there, sweetheart," the voice whispering into my ear is familiar, and yet not. Turning around, I'm met with an unfamiliar pair of deep blue eyes looking hungrily at me. Those high quality clothes, his posture and how he holds himself – it all tells me about his high rank in the vampire society. But he's not a pureblood – he doesn't have the same aura that Kuran has.

"What do you want from me?" I want to pull out Bloody Rose, to show it onto his face so that I could take away that smug of his, but I don't have the gun – damn. I take one step from him to give some space between us.

"It's you that I want," those words left me in shocked state, where my mind's not working as it should be, so even if he's not fast, he's before me before I can react in any way, taking my hands in his. "And it's you that I will get," as he kisses my hands, his eyes are locked with mine.

"What?" I feel something like electricity running thru my body, and I'm falling. The darkness is taking me, and the next thing I know is that I'm lying on this bed, looking at that same person, in those deep blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask him as he's nearing the bed. What his intention is I think is obvious from what he had told me before I blacked out – and from the position I'm in. I'm glad that I still have my clothes on.

"On yes. You don't know me face to face, as there was always a blindfold on your eyes when we met," so he's one of the customers from the shop – no wonder that his voice sounded familiar.

"Hey, look. I don't know how many times we have slept together, but…"

"Only twice, but I can't get you out of my head," doesn't he know that it's bed manners to interrupt when someone is talking? I was going to tell him that I don't do this anymore. "But for the last two weeks you weren't available. I can't take that someone other than me was touching you," he reaches out to me, stroking my cheek.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!"

"What's this? Where are your sweet words? You never resisted my touches," that was than, now I can't stand it when someone else is touching me… wait – someone else? No, I don't want to sound like I want Kuran to touch me.

"Oh, I know," what now? He reaches down beside the bed, lifting something up. "If I make it like in the shop, than you shouldn't resist."

"What? No!" this guy must be crazy to think that a simple blindfold would change my behavior towards him. With my hands tied up, I don't have enough space for resisting, and after a while, he managed to tie the blindfold around my eyes. There's no spell this time, but there's also nothing I can do about it with my hands restricted.

"But I must say it's a shame to hide those beautiful, unique eyes," he's too close to my face – I can feel his breath – and it's exactly as I have thought… the blindfold doesn't change the fact that I don't want him touching me. But what can I do? Should I just bite my tongue and wait till he's done playing with me? Or submit to him to get it over as soon as possible as I have done with Kuran? But with the pureblood I… I wanted his touches.

"I so much love your little cherry nipples," his mouth closes around my left nipple as soon as he unbuttoned my shirt, his fingers playing with the other one as he sucks on it. Because of my stupid body I'm feeling something, but I'm fighting against it as it doesn't feel right. I bite hard on my lip so that that traitorous moan doesn't escape me.

"No, no. Don't hurt those beautiful lips," he must have smelled my blood, otherwise he wouldn't know, as all of his attention was on my nipples. I let go of my lower lip when he pulls at it with his finger, an gasp escapes me as puts his hand on my crotch – and that little moment is enough for him to insert two of his fingers into my mouth… and there's also something else – some kind of liquid, and I swallow it before I even think that it can be something dangerous – not a poison, as he doesn't want to kill me, but…

A surprised scream leaves me – and it's filled with the pleasure electricity that run thru me when he sucked on my nipple again. My body is getting hot, and I can't do anything about my member hardening – it's like my body has a mind of its own, and is not listening to what I want from it.

"Now that's a great voice," his kisses and his tongue traveling thru my chest lower, and another moan escapes me when his tongue finds mine bellybutton. I sign in relief when that wet tongue is gone, finally freely inhaling the air. But he doesn't give me much free time, as now it's his hands at my body instead of his tongue.

"No! Don't!" I cry out when he's undoing the button on my pants. "Don't do this!" his hands are now on the zipper. "I don't want this… please," he doesn't stop even when I beg him, his hand going into my underwear. Please, stop this – someone… someone, please help me… my voice's not coming out and my mind's going blank from the denial. There are even tears building up in my covered eyes. I really don't want him doing this to me now that… now that I know what HIS touches are like. Shit – where are you now that I need you…

"Kaname…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

When Yuuki was out of my sight, after she told me about Zeros disappearance, I wasted no time in getting to the shop. I know that I told her not to worry, that nothing happened to him, but I'm more worried about him than I'm able to accept. If I find him sulking in the shop, I will pull him out of there, back into the academy and I will make him apologize to Yuuki properly.

But I was wrong. The owner told me that Zero left right after me – so why didn't he return to the Sun Dorm? Or he did return, but he's… no, I would have felt him if he were somewhere on the school grounds. Where are you, Zero?

I was starting to worry, when the owner's servant told me that he saw an unconscious Zero being put in a car yesterday, when he left the shop. Thanks to his remarkable memory, it took me just few calls to find out the owner of that car thanks to the registration number on the car that he told me.

I'm surprised that the duke is so dumb as to use his own car for kidnapping – perhaps he thought that none would find it strange that the hunter is gone. I can feel Zero in the house I'm looking at even from this distance. I don't want to be spotted by any servants or guards, so I'm keeping my presence low. I don't want to make a scene, as at this time of the day the streets are crowded with people, so I need to be quick in my actions – getting in and then out of there with Zero as fast as possible. It shouldn't be a problem with my abilities.

First, I need to locate the room Zero's in. There's a window to that room at the left side of the house, so not many people would be aware of what's going on. As I move with high speed, I force the window open with my powers – entering the room thru it. I'm frozen to the ground by what I see before my eyes.

Zero – he's lying on the big bed, blindfolded, his hands tied up. His shirt is open, revealing his pale chest. There's one more person present in the room – the duke. He's on the bed too, enjoying himself by exploring Zeros body. What I feel from Zero is need, demand and anger. His body is obviously reacting to the caresses, and I don't like it one bit. Anger is building in me – so it's not just me that can make him react. Anyone will do for him as long as that person knows where to touch to get the right reaction.

"Kaname…" that make me froze. The way he called out my name… like he knows that I'm standing here even if I'm suppressing my aura to nor reveal myself. He's calling out to me – for me to save him. Oh Zero. You're more honest when you don't know who's watching. That cry is all I need to act.

I grab the duke before he has the chance to go further with Zero, pulling him off of the blindfolded silver haired hunter and smashing his face in the nearest wall – holding him pinned to it.

"That was a bad move you made," he tries to tilt his head to see my face, and I allow it. His eyes are widening when he saw my face from the corner of his eye. "Putting your hands on something that's mine," I continue to whisper to him. From the look in his eyes it's obvious that he knows with whom he's dealing with, so there's no need for introductions.

"I'm sorry, Kuran-sama," his voice is trembling – he obviously fears for his life. It's not like Zero is my property, so I can't kill him as our law would allow it if Zero was mine – so I can't harm him even if I want to so much.

"Don't you ever dare to lay your hands on him," I whisper in his ear as I pull his blond hair and pull at it. "I alone can touch him…" there's no need to say more, so I knock him out cold – I don't want to deal with him any further.

Looking back to the bed where Zero's lying – he's been so quiet all this time, definitely wondering what's going on. Walking up to the bed, I sit down beside him – I feel his body tensing up when I do so. And when I reach out to stroke his cheek, he flinches at the light touch. He must think that I'm the duke. Should I use this opportunity to see him react to someone other? I shake of that thought as soon as it comes to my mind. With a sigh, I reach out and take of the blindfold from his beautiful lavender eyes.

"Kaname?" oh, I love that surprised look in his eyes. The surprise is soon replaced by an expression I never saw on his face – it's like he's glad to see me. "Untie my hands, Kuran," his cold look with which he's always looking at me is back on his face.

"What's this I hear? Can't you ask me nicer, Zero?" I deliberately use his name to show him that I like it more when he calls out my name instead of that cold "Kuran". "Or do you want me to leave you here, so that the duke can continue where he left…"

"No!" he interrupts me, obviously disgusted by that idea. But will he really swallow his pride and ask me nicely? I know that if he really wants to, be can even beg for more with lust filled voice – or was that all just an act? …I don't think so. "If you don't untie my hands right now," he said every word slowly, narrowing his eyes as he doesn't break the eye contact between us, "I'll tell Yuuki what a pervert you are… Kaname," he smiles like he had just won this argument between us.

"It's not like she will believe you," but I untie his hands as he wants me to, standing up and averting my eyes from his exposed chest – just a little more of that view, and I would have jumped him. "Come on, we're going," I want to be away from here as soon as possible.

"I can't," what? He wants to stay here? And after I came to take him away? He doesn't looked like it few minutes ago. I turn around to face him, fully intended to tell him my mind…

"Oh," is all I got out of me when I see him – lying on the bed, his cheeks flushed, his head averted, his exposed chest heaving and that hard-on he has that is fully visible thru his opened pants. So that's the problem.

"Were his touches so good?" that – I didn't mean to say it out loud. Zero shoots me that hateful look when the words sunk in.

"It's not my fault! He gave me some kind of drug, ok? It's not like I…" he stops shouting, his eyes vide. He opens and than closes his mouth again – I so much want to know what he was about to say. He looks so cute when his cold mask is gone. I want to hold him – but not here.

"We need to leave," the duke will be waking up soon, and even if not, I don't like it here. But Zero's in no condition to walk out of here on his own, so I guess there's no helping it.

"Try to bear with it," if the duke gave him an aphrodisiac, or some similar drug, than my every touch will just worsen his condition. But there's no other way for me to get him out of here than to lift him up from the bed bridal-style. He's obviously uncomfortable by it, and I try hard not to look at his half revealed self in my arms.

The question now is – where to? I can't take him back to the academy as I have first intended in his current state. It's day, and there are many Day Class students on the campus – what if we were spotted? How would I explain it? I also can't bring him with me to the Moon Dorm and risk walking into one of the Night Class Students that may be still or already awake.

As I walk to the opened window – Zero tries hard not to make any sounds, clutching the front of my shirt with his hands – I have the perfect solution. I have a flat not too far away from here – it would be best if we stayed there. I transform the both of us into hundred small bats – if it were night, I could just use my speed to get us there, but thru the day we could be seen. It's the first time I'm doing this while carrying another person, and it's like… it feels like we're connected. Like we're mixed one in the other… such a strange feeling.

We materialize again on the balcony of the flat – this one is to the bedroom that is situated to the north, as the sun doesn't shines right into the room at this time of the day. It's also the side of the building that doesn't have the noisy street under the windows.

Pushing the two-winged balcony door open without using my hands as I'm still holding Zero, I enter the bedroom – closing the door after me. I was never in the flat before, but I don't have the time to look around the room to admire the modern furniture, the nice decorations and all the rest, as the only thing I can concentrate on is Zeros breathing and his suppressed voice. I'm getting hard just by feeling his hot body close to mine, his breath on my neck.

I don't put him down on the bed, but kicking my shoes of I climb onto the bed – sitting down in the middle of it. Letting him sit down on me, I support him with my hand on his back, while I'm undoing the first few buttons of my black shirt.

"Kuran?" the question is obvious in his eyes – even without him asking it.

"My blood will help you get the drug under control," I let him drink my blood once, so a second time won't make much difference. And this is an emergency, as I don't know when the drug will wear of out of his system. There's a surprise in his eyes, like he doesn't believe that I'm willingly giving him my blood. Must he be so complicated right now? To speed things up, I make a cut on my skin on the neck, the bloods smell already filling the air in the room.

As soon as the smell hit his nose, his eyes turned red and he was looking at the cut on my neck like hypnotized. He's still not moving, but I can see the hunger mirroring in his eyes. He seductively licks his lips as he's leaning closer – fully drawn in by the blood, nothing else maters anymore to him. I tilt my head when he pulls on the black collar of my half unbuttoned shirt, so that he can have a better access.

I close my eyes as the sensation hits me when he sinks his fangs into the sensitive flash on the right side of my neck. Despite knowing that he won't be gentle with me, I'm surprised how arousing the pain is with his own arousing smell so close to me. I open my eyes when he starts to drink my blood, and I swallow hardly at the sight before my eyes – that delicious, long, white neck before me – it's like it's begging me to sink my own fangs deep into it. But I can't – and I fight hard to keep my fangs from lengthening.

I need to distract myself or I will loose control. Placing my hand on his chest, my fingers lightly brush his hard nipple as it travels down thru his flat abdomen, pulling his pants down from those slim hips – freeing his member. I throw his pants and underwear off of the bed to the ground where our shoes are lying.

Zero gasps when his member is finally free of that fabric, and stops licking the two little spots he made and looks me in the eye. His eyes are no longer red, but they are still clouded with lust, and his cheeks are a cure pink color. He doesn't say anything, like he's waiting for me to make the first move. And I do exactly that.

Leaning closer to those seductive lips, I place a light kiss on them and pull away right after as he tries to prolong the contact. He's cute when he moans in disagreement, his hands reaching into my hair to pull me back. Licking his lover lip before kissing him again, I push my tongue into his mouth – exploring it like I have done those few nights before. I so much love this sensation of his lips pressed onto mine.

I help him to sit cross ledged on me, his member pressing onto mine that is still behind the fabric of my pants, when I pull his body closer to mine. I want to do more of the exploring, even if I know his body so well. Or it's exactly because of that – those noises he makes when I touch the right spots.

Zero lets go of my hair, his hands traveling to my front – unbuttoning the rest of the shirt, not stopping even if they find the edge of my pants. He's impatient and his hands are working fast in freeing my member. I moan into our still connected lips when he finally succeeded in it.

"Zero," I whisper into the hot skin of his neck when he brings both of our members together, pumping them together with his hand. Sliding down the opened uniform top off of his right shoulder, I kiss the revealed skin.

"Kaname," I finally got to hear my name moaned out in his pleasure filled voice when I grab his small ass and pull him closer to me. It's like melody in my ears. I'm greedy – I want to hear more of that voice. I need to feel him more – I want to be buried deep in him. I need some kind of lubricant.

From the corner of my eye I look to the nightstand as I force the drawer open, seeing there a tube of hand-cream. Bringing it to me, I open it and push some of it onto my fingers. Zero's hand stops moving when I insert one finger into his entrance – the heat surrounding me.

"Don't stop to move your hand," I whisper into his ear before I lick the sensitive earlobe, earning me another moan into my neck before he licks it. A shiver runs down my body, as that's the place he had bitten me earlier, and it's still sensitive to his hot tongue. I add one more finger, stretching him more. Where's that sweet spot of his?

"Kaname…" I smile to myself as Zero came, that little push was all he needed. He bends his back from the ecstasy, and I got a good look at his flushed face. I lay him down on the white silk covers of the bed – beautiful. Like an angel looking back at me. Messy silver hair spread around his head, his chest raising and falling, his member standing proud again, and those lavender eyes looking at me – begging me for more.

I bend down to him, kissing those soft lips lightly as I pull his ass closer to me – my member twitching from restlessness. As he wraps his hands around my neck, I finally bury myself into him – kissing him passionately as I do so. Yes – this is the greatest feeling in the world.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_-so, in the end all ended well. I didn't let them talk it all out, as what should I than write for the epilogue? Should there also be another lemon – or not? Thanks for reading…_


	5. Epilogue

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Epilogue -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

When I opened my eyes again, but the first thing I registered wasn't the bring light filling the whole room – no. It was the warm chest I was snuggling to, and my heart began to beat faster as the images of few hours ago flashed before my eyes. I thought that he won't hold me so soon, but I must say that it felt great. The drug may have started it, but thanks to his blood, it… his blood.

Even now I can feel that sweet substance flowing down my throat and into every part of my body. I close my eyes as just a mere look at his neck is making me want to bite him once more – just to feel his life-giving liquor in me.

The sun is low, and you would think that this is the time for him to wake up, but he sleeps so soundly – must have stayed up till now. But how can he sleep so soundly beside me? His guard is down, and I can tell that his body is relaxed. Just few hours earlier, I would have never think this possible – that we could be beside one another in this compromising position without trying to kill each other. Or better to say that would be true in my case, as the pureblood never shoved the will to kill me.

I carefully get away from his embrace, not wanting to wake him up. He looks so relaxed and… normal – sleeping on the bed with his curly hair clinging to him. Sliding out from under the covers, I sit down on the edge of the bed – just now realizing that I'm fully naked. My cheeks are hot from the blush when I think that he's also naked and that our bodies were so closely pressed together just a moment earlier.

Inhaling the so much needed air to calm me down, I walk to the opened door to my right that reveals the bathroom, hoping that he's really asleep and not just faking it. I close the door quickly but quietly as soon when I'm in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

I didn't planed to wake up so early, as because of the situation with Zero I didn't had a good day sleep, but at the sudden loose of the warmth radiating from the teen, I forced my eyes open. The first thing that came to my mind by seeing the empty space beside me was that he has left when I was asleep, but the running water in the bathroom proved me wrong.

I swallowed hard at the thought of naked Zero in the shower – not that I haven't seen him naked many times already, but it's just so… tempting – to walk in there. I fight the idea as I get up lazily from the warm bed. And by the time I'm on my feet, my mind's made up.

Swiftly moving to the door to the attached bathroom, I open it quietly, not wanting to disturb him even if I know that he doesn't need to react well to such a surprise. Oh well – not that I mind to see his surprised face. Satisfied to see that he haven't noticed me, I close the door as quietly as I have opened it, sneaking into the shower to join him under the pouring water – I'm glad that the shower is so big that we can easily fit there together, and there's even enough space for two more people.

"What?" he gasps in surprise when I wrap my hands around his waist, pulling his back close to my chest. "Kana… ah," he wanted to protest, but I know that by kissing and nibbling his neck in that spot he will change his mind, as his body won't be able to resist my touches.

I continue to work on his neck, slowly working my way up to his ear – my hands moving at the same time – one up his chest in the attempt to find his nipple, the other one moving in the opposite direction where his member is.

"Kaname… don't," he tries to hinder me in pleasuring him by grabbing both of my hands that are exploring his body.

"Why are you resisting? I know that you want it," I whisper into his ear with which earlobe have I played till now – it's a light pink colour, the same as his cheeks are. I would like to turn him around, so that I could look at his blushing face – because he's just so cute that way – but I like this position better as this way my hands can touch more of his body.

"Kaname!" resisting is pointless, as is to fight me – and he knows it, so he does the only thing that he can do. The comfortable water that heated up my body turned cold as he suddenly, and without a warning, turned the switch.

The ice cold water got me by surprise, as just my body was under the flowing water because I have somewhere in the process of exploring his body pushed him to the wall before us. In this short moment of my surprised state, he made his escape – fast, not wasting any time.

"Ha, ha, ha…" laughing is all that I do – does he want to play the shy one? Isn't it kind of late for that already? But I let him have his way this time around – it's not like he can run away from what we have between us. I change the water back to a bearable hot one, taking my time to wash up before I follow him – knowing he won't leave the flat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Why must he have climbed in the shower? And he even… is that all he thinks about? And to think that we did it just few hours earlier… not to mention that my traitorous body liked what he was doing to it.

I dry off with the towel I grabbed when I left the bathroom. I'm angry at him – why can he act like that? Why has he accepted it so easily? It's not like we can stay this way after we leave here. I don't know if I can keep this secret with him – because just mentioning to someone what's going on between the pureblood and me can cause us much more trouble than the both of us need. Can't he see that? This can't continue even if… even if I want it to. I became so addicted to his touches that I don't know if anyone else will do anymore for me.

Enough with this. I need to leave here before he has the chance to do something to me that will change my mind. Putting the shirt on, I don't bother with tucking it into the pants that I already have on – I leave the shirt unbuttoned. I grab the rest of my uniform as I slide into the shoes – my hair's still wet, but I don't have the luxury of drying it fully off, as I want to make it out of here before he comes out of the bathroom.

"Leaving already?" I stop with my hand on the door handle, frozen to the spot – I haven't made it. "Are you perhaps running away from me?" I swallow hard, not wanting to look back at him. "Zero, look at me."

"No," I say quietly, but I don't dare to move from the spot.

"Zero," this time he said my name quietly, but more demanding, "turn around and face me," there's a bit of his nature pureblood status that is demanding submission from everyone. And that stupid part of me that is a vampire cries out from the need to fulfill his command – I hope that he has at least so much decency in him to not stand there naked.

"Happy?" I glare at him hard – thank God that he has a towel wrapped around his waist that is keeping his intimate parts hidden from my eyes.

"No. But if you kiss me right now, than maybe I will be," he moves even as he speaks, and thanks to his vampire speed his lips close around mine when he finishes the last word. Even if my mind screams for me to push him away, my traitorous body is doing what it wants – my lips happily responding to his, even inviting his playful tongue in.

"Kaname, we shouldn't," I get out of myself when our lips finally part. But looking deep into his eyes, I can't see anything that resembles the disturbance inside me.

"Why?" why? Can't he think about the answer with his own mind? Or is it too clouded with lust to think rationally?

"Why? Just think about all those around us – what would they think? Not to mention those vampires – what would they say when they learn that their precious pureblood is preoccupied with…"

"An ex-human?" he finishes for me. "Zero," he takes my head into his hands, so that I would look directly at him and didn't have the freedom to look away, "I don't care what they will think when they will learn about us," the only thing I can read from his eyes is the determination and the resolution he has – that he's telling the truth and he means it.

"What I know is that it's not just your body that I'm obsessed with. I want you all. Do you know what I mean by that?" is he… confessing to me? I open my mouth and than close it again as no words are leaving me. "Yes," he says ensuring me that what I think is the truth – like he can read it from my face. He than learns closer, giving a light kiss on my cheek, whispering than those three words out loud into my ear – making me blush.

"I love you," how can he say it so easily? My heart beats like crazy – I haven't expected him to say it out loud so soon – but I'm happy.

"Thank you," I bury my face in his chest from embarrassment – and I'm sorry Kaname that I can't say the words you want to hear from me right now – guess you just have to wait a while longer, Kaname… I love you too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_-short? I know, but epilogues should be that way, no?_

_-to everyone that wished for a lemon: don't you think that our boys deserve a little rest? Well, maybe Kaname_'_s pureblood body can handle it, but we also need to think about Zero-chan_'_s body that needs to handle the harder part._

_-and a few words to __**Ttrace**__ - I don't like those kind of epilogues where the time just flies by without us seeing how they got to the part where they are happily together and in love few years after the actual story – so I won_'_t write that. I know that this doesn't seem like a proper ending, but it will stay like this, and maybe – just maybe – I will continue it later if a good idea decides to visit me… for now, thank you all for reading._


End file.
